Earth
History Between the years 2104-2204, all of Earth’s world powers and many of their allies were involved in the largest war in human history named the Century War. The cause of the war has been lost in translation. It was the definition of total war. Some waged war over religion similar to the Crusades, some fought over land and tried to destroy their neighbors, and others fought because they wanted to see the world burn and rise up as a super power. After a quarter century, many of the lines drawn in the sand became distorted and ambiguous. Another quarter century passed and assured mutual destruction was a very real possibility. There was not a corner of the Earth that was not embroiled in war. Seeing their world was doomed to succumb to the destructive nature of mankind, the brightest scientists from around the world pooled their resources together in secret and unlocked the secrets to quantum mechanics which lead to quantum computing. Unfortunately, the current world powers used this new realm of technology as a weapon instead of a solution to the conflict. Quantum mechanics turned weapon proved to be extremely effective and very devastating. Casualties rose exponentially, what was left of major cities were razed, and some nations turned to culling the civilian population. Famine took hold of most settlements, disease ran freely across entire continents, the war was at its peak, and death was all around. On the brink of extinction, what was left of the world rallied together and threw down their arms in a great act of defiance. There was nothing left to fight for, so instead of war, they turned what they had learned about quantum theory into a force of life instead of destruction. Slowly but surely, the world began to rebuild itself under the advisement of The Quantum Alliance. The Quantum Alliance was formed as a global government to oversee the reconstruction of nations and the world as a whole. It is comprised of 6 governments, one for each of the habitable continents. Under The Quantum Alliance, the world has seen peace and has become unified, rallying around quantum theory, praising the scientists who brought their salvation (after it brought more destruction). The world finally learned how to pool and allocate resources properly. Along with the addition of more and more advancements in quantum mechanics and a global resource pool, the Earth began to flourish. After the Century War, the Earth began to think if itself as an entire race instead of thinking of itself as individual countries. The Culling To understand what the culling is, one has to know, humans are never satisfied. In the year 2337, humans began to "develop" a human version 2. Hv2 was slightly smarter and stronger than homosapien. The success of Hv2 spurred the quest to develop Hv3, Hv4, and presently Hv5. Hv5's are much stronger and smarter than their predecessors. In order to fuel such a demanding physique, their circulatory system was altered to process nitrogen instead of oxygen. In secret, the Quantum Alliance developed and enacted a project to terraform the Earth. It took 112 years to remove 75% of the Earth's oxygen from the atmosphere, slowly depleting the amount of breathable air for Hv1, until the homosapien was no more. The culling also killed off much of the wildlife from the planet earth. Climates deemed necessary for the survival of the human race are kept in supermassive specialized bio-domes used for farming and some recreational use. Space Exploration The development of quantum mechanics lead to a massive leap in human space travel. Pooling global resources allowed for the procurement of large quantities of raw material for the building of very large spaceships and space stations. Space travel quickly became to Hv5 what sea travel was for homosapien. Massive engine drives and near-light-speed travel were the norm for hopping between planets in the solar system. Hyper travel within the system lead to the mining and reaping of resources from the planets, moons, and asteroids. Exploration was no longer about wonder and amazement, but became lucrative and opened many opportunities. The gathering of resources beyond the confines of earth progressed the engineering of massive space fleets and advanced warships. As technology advanced faster and faster, the notion of running into extraterrestrial life became more and more an inevitability. For a long time, wormholes were purely theoretical and worked perfectly on paper but could never exist naturally. A scientist by the name of Ebert Seaburt discovered a way to produce wormholes across extremely small distances. Originally, distances of no more than a few meters. His work was as influential and more impactful than Albert Einstein. The development of man-made wormholes would launch the human race into depths of space previously thought impossible. Wormhole "cannons" were created and fitted to the largest spaceships ( in every fleet. The accuracy of the cannons is questionable at best. The early WH-Mk I's opened wormholes an average 300,000 kilometers off the target coordinate. The new WH-Mk IV's hit their targets with an error range of only 140,000 kilometers. The wormhole event window stays open for about 2 hours, giving entire fleets plenty of time to pass through and bound through space instantly. Wormholes were now the highways for mining fleets to reap (essentially limitless) resources from the bosom of the universe. Communication Early space explorers found they had more difficulties coping with the enormous lapse in communication from Earth to spaceship. As a result, a lot of early explorer fleets are now lost in the endless expanse of space. Genesis communication programs attempted to hold smaller wormholes open long enough to pass through radio waves to friendly fleets with known coordinate locations. However, the accuracy of the wormholes still plagued the integrity and speed of the communication. In other instances, the smaller wormhole cannons were pushed beyond capacity and suffered catastrophic failure. The answer for interstellar communication came in the form of quantum entanglement. Two separate particles are entangled at the atomic level and are forced to share an equal yet opposite spin no matter how far apart they are in space. Imparting a spin in one direction at a certain speed on one particle can be read and interpreted by the other particle. This interpretation is then quantified and transformed into digital voice, and thus interstellar communication. The only problem is that a particle can only have one partner, disabling the ability to transmit to more than one receiver. Since there is only one receiver, fleets are tied to EarthCom with dedicated communication spaceships. These extremely sensitive, extremely vulnerable ships act as communication relays between its fleet and EarthCom. These "Com Ships" inform EarthCom of current position, mission, enemy contact information, etc. They also disseminate information from EarthCom to leaders on fleet sister ships. Firepower The quantum leap ushered in by the brilliant work of allied scientists many years ago has been the unifying foundation of The Quantum Alliance. With it came wave after wave of technological advancement. Sharing ideas saw unprecedented advancements across the globe. However, science is not always relegated to the realm of peace. A lot of technology used for civilian use was first developed by the military. For example, velcro. Firepower for Earth comes in the form of rail guns. Small arms, anti-armor, space cannons, tanks, etc., are all versions of a rail gun. Humans have come to prefer the raw kinetic power associated with moving dense objects at incredible speed. Rail guns charge an object with an enormous amount of energy very quickly sending the projectile down range at speeds in excess of Mach 12. Cannons and crew served guns mounted to spaceships prove to be extremely unforgiving to targets in the vacuum of space. Destroyer class spaceships have been known to tear apart enemy space stations before they can radio for help. Ground units are able to rip through and degrade most ground cover being utilized by the enemy. Grunts bring the art of suppression to new heights, overwhelming the enemy shear volume. Reaping and pooling massive amounts of resources has allowed the Quantum Alliance Armada to stockpile a virtually endless amount of ammunition. The ability to sustain intense fighting for extended periods of time (mixed with human pride) has thrust the Quantum Alliance into very one-sided galactic skirmishes more than a few times. Expedition fleets are made up of military space fleets and civilian miner vessels. These double wide fleets operate in extreme deep space and can be on tour for 25 years at a time. Their main purpose is to scour the universe in search of resource rich systems. On occasion, there have been systems with intelligent life. Some life has been advanced enough to put up a fight, while others fall short and must accept the hand they have been dealt. Galaxy529 Expedition Fleet Zeus stumbled up Galaxy529 (A simple designation labeling a galaxy lying 529 lightyears from earth) about 8 years ago. Com ships gets destroyed Wormhold cannon on the fritz Fighting for Earth, resources, and survival